1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light scanning devices and image display devices and, in particular, to a technique for light scanning devices that scan laser light modulated in response to image signals.
2. Related Art
Image display devices that display images with laser light have been proposed. To display color images with laser light, a plurality of color lights, e.g., red (R) light, green (G) light, and blue (B) light, are used. One of the features of laser light is high monochromaticity. Laser light having high monochromaticity can express various colors in comparison with a general trichromatic image display system. The image display devices using laser light are expected to display images with high color reproducibility using wide-range colors. An example of the techniques for scanning a plurality of color lights is disclosed in Patent Document 1: JP-A 2002-55296.
However, it, is difficult for the known techniques that use RGB laser lights to express colors that have peaks in a wavelength region apart from the peak wavelengths of R, G, and B, such as yellow and emerald green. This poses the problem that images with high color reproducibility cannot be provided even with laser light.